Me and You
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Miku loved Luka, she really did. She couldn't understand why Luka didn't believe her and broke up with her. But that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is she slept with Kaito and now, there's not just herself to worry about.
1. I Never Asked For This

**Hey**

**New story. I get that a lot of people won't like this, so, ehehe, yeah. Still writing this though. **

**Played around with the ages as well. Everyone in this is 18 except Miku, Mikuo, Rin and Len who are 16. I may add other characters and their ages will be stated.**

**xoxo**

**Nikki**

* * *

><p>I stared at the object in my hands, my hands shaking. Too young. The tears fell, shock setting in like a kick in the ribs. My hands ghosted consciously over my stomach. It couldn't be true, could it? I looked back at the item and sighed. It was true. I was pregnant.<p>

I walked out of the bathroom and tossed the pregnancy test into a bag, which I put inside a case with a padlock. I didn't want my mother to find it. Or my brother. I glanced down at my school uniform and trekked over to the mirror. I watched my reflection breathe, her long hair falling limply. It was greasy and tangled. I shrugged and turned away, reaching for my school bag.

I arrived at school late again.

"Miku? Where were you?" my best friend, Rin, asked me.

"Sleeping," I lied. The word rolled gracefully off of the tip of my tongue. It was effortless. I smiled.

"Okay. Do you have History next?" she questions, accepting my lie, taking the bait.

"Nope, I have Drama, so I'll see you at lunch," I told her. I walked off in the direction if the Drama studio, a false smile on my face. I couldn't even fake a smile when I walked past my ex, Luka, though. She was beautiful: pale pink hair, sapphire blue eyes and a large bust. I'm not kidding; her figure was to die for. All the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. Apart from the gay kids, in which case the guys wanted to be her and the girls wanted to date her. I did date her. Hell, I slept with her. But we fought and she broke up with me. I don't know what I was thinking, sleeping with Kaito on the rebound. But I did. I slept with a guy, and hell, I wasn't proud of it, nor was I proud of the consequences.

Once I reached the Drama studio, I settled down as we were grouped for out next Drama piece. I got grouped with all of the sluts (just my luck) and we were told we had 4 weeks to prepare a modernized version of Snow White. I rolled my eyes as we began to discuss the roles. Well, THEY began to discuss the roles. My mind was elsewhere. I just couldn't concentrate. At the end of the lesson I was told I hadn't got a role because I "wasn't pretty enough". I sighed and considered complaining, but thought better of it and left instead. Once again, my hand found its way to my stomach. It's all lies, I told myself.

I walked home after that lesson. I didn't want to cope with anymore. I let myself in, knowing my mother was working. My brother was upstairs, confined to his prison cell of a room. I had to tell someone. Even if it was just about Luka. I knocked on his door. I knew I didn't have to, I knew it was pointless, but I did anyway. The door opened.

"Miku, why are you home?" he asked, wheeling his wheelchair backwards to allow me to enter. I close – well, slammed – the door behind me, frustration and fear rushing through my blood.

"I'm a lesbian," I blurted out.

"I know. I could tell," he smiled. He's the only guy that ever helped me at school. I glanced down at his broken leg. It was badly broken in a car accident.

"How?"

"We're twins, right? Maybe that's how?"

"Mikuo, we're non-identical… Y'know, like Rin and Len?"

"I know, but still… Trust you to be awkward" Mikuo smiled.

"Mum will throw me out if she finds out, won't she?" I asked quietly. He nodded and looked away.

"That's not all, is it?" he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were carrying a bag this morning. A bag from that place down the road… I saw what was inside,"

"Mikuo… Mikuo I-I," I couldn't find the words.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"N-No!" I stammered.

"Truth, Miku…" he sighed. He always knew when I was lying.

"Yes…"

"How the hell di-"

"I slept with Kaito. Rebound. Luka and I split," I stated, my ability to use the English language returning.

"Luka? As in Luka Megurine?"

"Yes…"

"Lucky bitch! She's hot!"

"I know. And once upon a time, she was mine" I muttered, tears streaming down my cheeks. I left the room quickly, climbing into my bed and wrapping a pillow around my face to muffle my strangled sobs.

It's not real, I told myself.

It's just a dream, I told myself.

I cried myself to sleep.


	2. I Find Myself Begging Every Day

**I'm bad at this 'updating' thing, aren't I? **

**Anyway here is some more of the fic I started, since I do like this fic. Here, we get to know Rin a little more. She's not what she seems, right :P**

**Thanks for being so damn patient :P**

**xoxo**

**Nikki**

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

I stumbled down the stairs, blood dripping from a wound on my back. My legs buckled under me as I reached the bottom. My father was stood at the top, bottle in hand. I tried to scream but my hoarse voice had long since given up and instead, I simply choked.

"Len…" I mumbled, blinded by tears as I attempted to scramble to my feet, alas to no avail. I fell forward onto the stairs and glanced up at the top. My good-for-nothing father was still stood there, like a king atop his throne. I wanted to drag him off the throne. It wasn't his. Not anymore. He didn't deserve it. I glanced down at my barely-dressed body. I was clothed in only my underwear; a bra stuffed with socks and a lace thong. I just wanted to be pretty for once. For him. For Len.

Where should I begin? I told my brother, my twin brother, that I loved him. He beat me until I begged and I left my mother's home. I moved in with my father, fully aware of him being a drunken asshole. And so I got beaten. Daily.

But no one knew. I acted like I still lived with my mother and Len. I hid all the wounds, the scars. I pretended. I wore a false smile as if it were my clothes. But at home I couldn't pretend. I couldn't hide.

If home is where the heart is…

Then am I even living?

I blinked back tears as he turned and fled to his room. I began the long crawl to the top of the stairs, strength draining from me with every movement. It took me half an hour to crawl up 12 stairs, a long trail of blood staying behind me. My eyes were burning; my face was almost fixed into position. My body was aching and my heart was pounding, working so hard to do so little. I pulled myself to my feet and balanced myself against the wall as I crept to my room. My tomb. Once I reached it, I placed my fragile body down on the soft blankets and wrapped them around me. I closed my eyes and thought. I thought of happier times, times when I wasn't in love with the wrong boy, when I wasn't being hurt. I thought of school and I smiled. I thought of Miku and my friends and once again that all too familiar feeling of jealousy returned. Miku had a great life. Apart from Luka, but she was happy.

I wasn't.

I was hurting, both mentally and physically.

I was broken.

I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
